


A Night With A Nightmare

by HyperHiss



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Oviposition, Somnophilia, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperHiss/pseuds/HyperHiss
Summary: This is something I decided to write for my boyfriend. He's a tease and he's getting what he absolutely deserves for teasing me~
Kudos: 18





	A Night With A Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I know you're reading this, and others will hopefully read this too.

. . .

He doesn't know how he got here, nor does he have any memories of this place...It was like a...Like a palace? It was far from his home, that's for sure...And he was nervous.

"Glad to see you are finally awake, little one..~" For some reason, that voice is oddly familiar....As if he has heard it somewhere before. "W-Where am I? Who are you?" He tried moving, but alas, soon found out that his arms and legs were tied up...Damn it. What the hell was this bug planning to do with him?

"You are in my domain, little boy. I am the ruler of this place and if you MUST know my name...I am Grimm, king of nightmares and-" 

"Are we done here? I wanna go home...You're kinda creepy, to be perfectly honest." Wow that...No one has ever said that to him. At least not in a long time. Grimm froze up and gave a low growl as he moved over to face the creature. "Y-You will respect me here or receive punishment that you will NOT be able to handle, pathetic mortal..."

"See? Now you're just being plain rude, bug guy-" Grimm cut him off, giving a rather intense glare towards him.

"SILENCE!" Grimm grabbed the creature by the neck and pinned him down against the cold floor, moving to sit himself down in the creature's lap. "You...Will...Respect me..." He lifted his cloak just a little and-...Good god, he doesn't wear anything underneath it? His cock was fully erect and had unsheathed itself, soaking wet with pre cum. Now he can kinda guess what he was planning on doing now...

"I want you to be my mate..~ My personal little fuck toy..~" The creature froze up and stared at him in shock, his face heating up at the tone of Grimm's voice. "Are...Are you...You're kidding, r-right..?" Grimm leaned in close and gave a soft kiss to the side of his neck. "If I were kidding, then I would not have said it, yes~?" 

"B-But I-I'm...I-I can't!" Grimm tilted his head at the creature. "And why not, dear? Is something-" The creature was the one to cut him off, responding with... "Because I'm a virgin, dumbass!" The creature's face was heated and red from embarrassment, trying his best to look away. Grimm stared for a few moments before giving a kiss to his cheek. "I will be gentle with you at first during this, my love..~" 

The creature gave a nervous sounding whimper, staring up at Grimm. "I...My name is...L-Lucas...Y-You can...Call me that, if you want to..." Grimm gave a grin at that and moved his hands down between Lucas' legs, giving a squeeze to one of his thighs. "Lucas...Hm...That's quite a lovely name..~"

. . . . . .

Grimm had untied Lucas a while ago, simply because it was hurting his wrists and legs. And now that he's a little more 'acquainted', the King of Nightmares, couldn't stop...He had Lucas bent over a table, bucking his hips into him mercilessly, humping into his body like a wild animal in heat. He was holding onto Lucas' hips tightly, giving a hard smack here and there to his ass. 

"You- Y-You really like this now, d-don't you~?" He moved a hand up and yanked Lucas' hair. "How does it feel k-knowing someone as mighty as me, has t-taken your p-precious innocence~?" 

Lucas kept giving little whimpers and loud moans, his voice shaky as he gave a response. "It f-feels so g-good, m-master~!!" Grimm grabbed Lucas by the neck and squeezed tightly as he pressed Lucas' face into the table, slamming himself deeper into his ass. He gave a wider smirk and started grinding his cock roughly up against his prostate. Lucas gasped at that, his legs shaking as he felt every little twitch that Grimm's cock was making. He was close and Lucas could tell, just by the sounds Grimm was making. "A-Are you gonna c-cum, master~? F-Fill your toy up with c-cum, master~!!" 

Grimm's body tensed up as he gave one last hard thrust into his ass, easily filling up Lucas' ass with his warm cum. He must've been pent up, because his cum was dripping down the sides of Lucas' thighs. Lucas was dazed, unable to hardly speak as his chest rose and fell back down again, getting close to passing out. Grimm gave a content purr and rubbed his sides, still staying balls deep inside of Lucas. "You should rest, my love..~" Lucas gave a simple nod and with that, Lucas passed out, his body weak from the intense orgasm he rode out. 

Grimm stared at Lucas' unconscious body for a few moments. Lucas' ass was pretty beat up, but...A human ass can stretch pretty good, can it not?

...Grimm wanted Lucas to be his mate forever and he knew exactly what he wanted to do to ensure that he keeps him in his life.

He carefully spread Lucas' legs apart before taking a deep breath and making sure he was deep enough...Eggs...One...Two...And then three, all together once he had finished. There were three eggs resting deep inside of Lucas' ass now, but he needed to make sure they stayed warm in such a tight place...

Grimm took another breath and then gave a quiet sigh of relief, letting a certain yellow liquid start to fill Lucas up and drip down his legs as he held onto Lucas. Lucas was in a deep sleep, and it's a damn good thing that he's a heavy sleeper because of this...

He loved this and he loved his new mate. He's going to keep his mate here whether he wants to stay or not...But he most likely will. I mean he's Grimm after all! Who wouldn't want to stay with such a powerful being such as himself?

Guess we'll just have to wait and see how this plays out.


End file.
